


Utsushigi

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Plagiarism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Plagiarism... when it comes to it, it simply shouldn't be done. Yet all the Ushi copies keep doing it. Why, oh why do they keep doing it?
Relationships: Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toushirou
Kudos: 1
Collections: Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	Utsushigi

The sunlight shown through the window of the tenth division office, as the sun began to set. The light fell upon the shuteyes of the small taicho, as he lay napping on the couch. His mood was rather good, and he felt fresh and rejuvenated for once. He opened them, and noticed that Matsumoto was yet again, not in the office.

Not that it really mattered. One wouldn't catch him napping, unless there happened to be no work left to be done. He could have gone to the dojo of the tenth division, to practice his technique, but his mind wasn't in the mood for that. This was one of those times, which he happened to have a smile on his face, though if someone happened into the room, it would also disappear.

He got up from the couch and walked over to the desk, pulling one of the drawers open as he took a seat, his smile broadening. He set a small spiral onto the table, and pulled out the small tin of pencils that Hinamori had gotten him, in hopes that he would actually come to have a creative interest much like hers.

As far as he was concerned, he didn't really care about developing his style, or sharing his artwork. The pieces he created, were for his soul enjoyment, and weren't something that he would actually go around sharing with anyone. He didn't really think they were that great, to be gabbed over and gossiped about.

Being an artist, that was Hinamori's talent, and it was best to allow her to have that, if anything at all. That was something that was all her own: though he couldn't deny, that putting pencil, or pen to paper wasn't enjoyable. He pretended not to listen to her, when she spoke about drawing, and painting, however, in truth, he did carefully listen.

He opened his sketchpad open, to a page that he had been working on. Roughly sketched there, was the picture that was his latest project. The picture was going to be of Kira and Momo, actually looking interested in each other. His dragon suddenly laughed in the small boy's head. " _How many times do I have to tell you, neither one notices their feelings for each other_."

" _How can they not…_ " the boy muttered, sketching in the shapes of their faces. " _I mean… isn't it obvious that they like each other? Kira is going and mooning over her all the time. And… all right, so Hinamori hasn't showed any feelings towards him, but still… I think that he would take care of her, and if not, I know I can easily find him and torture him._ "

" _Silly…_ " the dragon laughed. " _Some people would argue otherwise, wouldn't they?"_

" _I don't know…_ " Toshiro's head suddenly shot up, when he heard a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Sh… Hitsugaya Taicho… you're actually using the sketchpad I gave you!" the small female stated, clapping her hands together. She walked over, and glanced over her shoulder. He watched as her face suddenly turned into a frown. "Aren't you a bit young, to be drawing a male and female in such a… romantic position?"

"Hinamori…" the white haired youth tilted his head, realizing that who the composition was supposed to be of, wasn't quite that apparent. "This is kind of private…"

"Oh come on, let me see some of your other sketches!" the female stated, suddenly flipping backwards, causing the small boy to let out a groan. She frowned a few times, then flipped back to a particular one. "I think this one… and this one… are my favorites. You should try painting them. I don't think I would be able to do something that well from memory. Unless it is flowers."

"How did you know that I did it from memory?" Toshiro was completely taken aback by this.

"Well… I don't believe Yamamoto Taicho actually owns a hammock," the girl smiled.

"Ahh…" His two teal eyes turned to the picture in question. There was the taicho of first division, fully enjoying a nap on a sunny day, a grin on his face, as he snored away. The other one, was of the canine taicho, enjoying a couple of kittens, and a puppy, snuggling them. "They really aren't that good Hinamori."

"I don't see why you say that," Hinamori pouted. Her eyes then twinkled. "I am sure that if you were to create that painting, Yamamoto Taicho would love to have it!"

Toshiro let out a rather indignant squeak. "Hinamori! My work isn't that good. He's the leader of the Gotei Thirteen for crying out loud!"

"He's also a grandfather type, who would love it, love it," the girl watched as he began to squirm. "Why don't you come with me to one of the lessons I am teaching?"

"Hinamori…" the small boy stated, then remembered that things had been rather tense between them lately. "All right… I'll go."

"You will…" Hinamori was completely taken off guard, having figured out that it might actually take her longer to convince him. "Well, guess where I am heading right now?"

At that, the small taicho let out a small groan, as she grabbed his sleeve, and began to tug him along behind him. Eventually, they came to a small room that was well lit, and went into the room. "Hello Hinamori Fukutaicho!"

Toshiro found himself wincing, as he realized that every single one of the members was a female, and not one male was to be seen in site. He sat over in one corner, his sketchpad clutched under his arm, his pencils in his hand, or so he thought. He suddenly wished he hadn't agreed to this. One of the females noticed him. "It is good to see you again Hitsugaya Taicho! Hinamori-san says you are always busy."

Momo quickly whispered into his ear. "They always ask where you are."

"That would be…" Toshiro winced, as one of them answered for them.

"The gotei thirteen is so lucky, to have such a cute taicho, and so young!" the female stated, cooing almost, making him wish to escape. He suddenly held up his hand, and realized, why he did have his sketchbook, he didn't have his pencils.

"Hinamori… I'll be right back," the small taicho stated. "I left my pencils back in the office…"

"You're just trying to get out of here!" Hinamori suddenly complained, causing a few of the girls to giggle.

Toshiro set his sketchbook down. "I'll be right back."

"We _have_ pencils! And I thought you would be trying painting!" the girl sighed.

"I want to work on the picture I was working on. They aren't my pencils _either_ ," the boy stated, suddenly hurrying off, leaving his sketchpad, trying to use it as an indication to Hinamori, that he _would_ be coming back, even though he really didn't want to.

He stepped into the office, about ten to twenty minutes later, and grabbed the pencil case, only to be distracted for a few more minutes by someone who needed to talk to him about something. He then hurried back to Momo's small classroom. Promises are things that should be kept, something granny had instilled into both of them, or so he believed.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori suddenly glanced up, from where she was helping another one of her students.

"I told you… I would be back…" the boy muttered.

"But that wasn't right back," the girl sighed.

"Someone had to talk to me… I really can't do anything about that," the boy sighed, walking over to where his sketchpad had been left. He stared at it for a few seconds. "Ne… Hinamori… did you move my sketchpad?"

"No… I've been busy," the girl smiled, preoccupied with what she was doing. Except, not so much as to bring up the subject again, about what she would like him to do. "You should try painting…"

"No thank you. I will just go sit in a corner, and work on my picture," the boy stated, going over to a secluded place, and began to draw on that picture.

"Then what is the point of you coming…" Momo muttered, only to receive no answer. Instead, Toshiro began to quickly fill in the composition, to add depth and shadowing. If Hinamori happened to look at it now, she might actually be able to realize what he had been drawing. He hoped she would try to look again. Actually, he would find some way so she wouldn't.

"Ushi… your composition is improving," one of the females stated. "Have you practiced on the side, like Hinamori-san and we have been telling you?"

"Hmm… what do you mean?" the girl asked. She was likely slightly older then Toshiro was, fresh from the academy.

"Well… there is a great level of difference in the level of the composition, compared to the picture that you did last week," the older female commented.

"Oh… let me see. I would…" Hitsugaya glanced up in time to see his childhood friend suddenly pale. He shrugged his shoulders, and went back to what he was doing. That was until she began to walk over. "Could I see your sketch book?"

"Hmm…" Two teal eyes suddenly popped up, and went wide. "What? No! I don't like people looking at them! I told you that earlier, I'm not that good."

He closed the sketchpad on the almost complete picture. He watched as Hinamori continued to scowl. "I would… no, I really need to see the picture that you were working on, when I found you this morning."

"I can't…" Suddenly, Toshiro turned pale, his cheeks flushing.

"Oh… and would this happen to be the fact that I told you, you were too young to be drawing such _romantic_ poses?" Hinamori stated.

"I don't get where that idea…" Hitsugaya suddenly found himself interrupted.

"Hitsugaya Taicho is trying to draw a romantic pose?" one of the females piped up.

"That doesn't exactly fit his personality. I wonder why… I more of see him drawing reflections of the people around him, and what he sees in them…" another piped up.

" _That would be because you see Kira and Momo, sitting in a tree, K…I…S…_ "

"Shut up Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro suddenly blurted out, only to find Hinamori suddenly slipping the sketchpad out of his hand. He tried to grab at the book. "You _don't_ want to look at _that_ picture."

"I don't know why not, it was good com…pu…si…tion…" Momo's face at first was filled with complete shock. Then, her face paled, and then her cheeks flushed. She then closed her eyes, and then stopped her foot. "Hitsugaya Toshiro! Kira and I are _not_ a _thing_! We have no _romantic_ inclinations towards each other! How _could_ you!"

"But…" one of the females spoke up. "I thought that Kira did have a crush on you…"

Again, Hinamori's eyes widened in shock. She stared at the small white haired youth in front of her, who was squirming. "Ne… Shiro-chan… did you draw this, because you saw that Kira has… a crush on me?"

Toshiro wiggled a bit. "He does have a crush on you. The moron doesn't have the confidence to tell you, and you were _supposed_ to find out from him."

"But…" The small shingami shook her head.

Suddenly, biting his lip, he stood up and whispered something into her ear. "I _approve_ of him Hinamori. I think, that if _you_ don't object, he wouldn't be bad to add to the family. I also think granny would like him."

She watched as he sat down. "I think you got Kira right, but I don't look like this."

One of the girls popped up behind Hinamori, and glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, come on! It does look like you!"

"I'm not that cute…" Momo shook her head.

"Stop… I'm not that good, can I please have my notebook back?" the small boy held out his hands.

"Hey… that's the composition that Ushi was using…" one of the other girls commented. "She looked into Hitsugaya's sketchbook… she… even traced it so it was the same."

"How do you know that…" the female suddenly turned pale.

"Someone… looked… into… my…" One small taicho turned pale, absolutely mortified that his privacy as such had in fact been invaded.

"Hitsugaya Taicho… to draw this without it actually happening, has what is called a photographic memory," one of the females stated. Her tone was rather in awe at what she was seeing.

"He did ask me if his sketchpad had been moved earlier," Hinamori sighed, thinking back to what Hitsugaya had told her, and asked off handedly.

"I just borrowed…" the female stated. The girl looked like she was going to cry about all of this.

"Without asking, and you didn't give credit! They are overly similar!" One of the older females stated, her tone irritated.

"But… they have different people in them… I filled in the details differently…" The girl seemed like she was going to cry.

"There is not enough difference in the way the composition is laid out," Momo went over. "See… it uses the same shape of the face. Now that I think about it, you male, looks like a dark haired Kira. But… the females don't look alike."

"That's because Hinamori-sempai can't see herself romanticized to have flowers in her hair, and her hair flowing, instead of a bun."

"It is one thing to eyeball something… but to trace it… one's homage, one is stealing," Hinamori sighed.

"Fine… I'll start over… and… it won't happen again," The female stated, having a rather dower look on her face.

"Ne… Hinamori… you're kidding… right?" The side of Toshiro's mouth twitched.

"What do you mean, am I kidding?" Hinamori looked at him, rather confused. One would think that he was trying to talk about the idea that he didn't find it believable, that his work was stolen, however…

"My work isn't that great… why would anyone want to steal it, let alone emulate it?" he chocked out. Quite a few of the females, who were looking at his notebook, or had looked at it, when Momo had pulled it away, suddenly face faulted with shock, while Hinamori slapped her forehead in frustration. Some things, were perhaps best left unexplained.


End file.
